Blood draws to determine white blood cell cystine and plasma cysteamine levels at hours .5, 1, 1.5, 2,3 and 6 post dosing in patients who have reached their maximum dose of cystagon and who have maintained this dose for at least 6 months. Evaluate the clearance of cystagon over the patient's 6 hour dose interval.